The Tri-Wizard Tournament
by soar-above-the-rest
Summary: Harry Potter and his older sister are pulled from the Goblet of Fire. Between the World Cup, trying not to get killed, and facing Voldemort, does Estella Potter have time to fall in love?
1. OC: Estella Jane Potter

Original Character:

Name: Estella Jane Potter

Age: Same age as the Weasley twins

Hair: medium length, straight, black

Eyes: Hazel

Height: 5'5"

Personality: loyal, protective, generous, stubborn

Siblings: Harry Potter

Mother: Lily Evans Potter

Father: James Potter

Godfather: Remus Lupin

Best friends: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Fred and George Weasley, Cassidy Malfoy

House: Gryffindor

Setting: Takes place in the fourth book


	2. Ton-Tongue Toffee

**Harry Potter series belongs to J. K. Rowling. Includes quoted from the Goblet Of Fire.**

The Potter children were ready to leave number four, Pivot Drive. They had already packed everything they needed to return to Hogwarts, like their invisibility cloak, spellbooks, quills, and the Marauders' Map.

"They'll be driving, of course?" Uncle Vernon snapped, breaking the tense silence. The siblings hesitated. In their excitement to pack and escape from this place, they'd forgotten to about the transportation. Quickly, they glanced at each other and Estella replied, "Er...I think so?" Their uncle just grunted.

Time passed as Harry and Estella waited in their bedroom, not being able to handle their aunt's behavior. About a quarter to five, the two siblings made their way to the living room. Five soon passed and Uncle Vernon sneered. "They're late."

Harry was quick to respond. "I know. They're probably stuck in er-traffic or something."

Ten minutes passed...twenty...thirty. By now, everyone in the Dursley house was feeling anxious waiting for the Weasleys to arrive. Estella exchanged a worried look with her younger brother, panic evident in her hazel eyes as she ran her fingers through her black locks-a nervous habit she picked up.

As her uncle began to rant, loud sounds came from the living room, effectively cutting him off, as his son, raced to the kitchen. The two black-haired twins found the noise coming from their electric fireplace.

"Ouch! Fred, no - go back, go back, there's been some kind of mistake - tell George not to - OUCH! George, no, there's no room, go back quickly and tell Ron -"

"Maybe Harry and Estella can hear us, Dad - maybe he'll be able to let us out -"

The people in the closed fireplace began to make as much noise as they could make, trying to get the Potter's attention.

"Estella? Harry? Can you hear us?" While the teens tried to hold back their giggles, their family rounded on them with fire in their eyes.

"What is this?" Snarled Uncle Vernon. Suppressing her laugh, she tried to explain. ""They - they've tried to get here by Floo powder." Harry added, "They can travel by fire - only you've blocked the fireplace - hang on -"

Her brother made his way to the blocked fireplace and attempted to explain the reasoning they were stuck over the ruckus the Weasleys were making. After the siblings bickered with each other, Mr. Weasley made a decision. "I'm trying to think what to do...Yes...only way...Stand back you two."

Knowing Mr. Weasley, the brother and sister didn't hesitate to move behind the coach. Uncle Vernon however did not know Arthur Weasley and so he ignored the warning.

""Wait a moment!" he bellowed at the fire. "What exactly are you going to -" But before he could finish his sentence, the fireplace door was launched across the room while a pile of red-headed males lay jumbled in a heap. Quickly, Mr. Weasley stood up and dusted himself off, heading towards Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, who were trying in vain to get away from him, still in shock. He tried to introduce himself, but the pair were too speechless to talk back to him. The older man turned his attention to the Potter children.

His eyes brightened as they landed on the duo. "Hello Harry! Estella! Got your trunk ready?"

Nodding their heads, they grinned and chirped, "They're upstairs," in unison.

At once, the twins perked up. "We'll get it," Fred injected, winking at his best friend. Estella snorted. _Probably wanted to see the famous Dudley Dursley and give him hell._

After the twins left, the silence was broken by Mr. Weasley who tried to get the Dursleys to explain all the Muggle contraptions. Dudley had re-entered the room, trying to hide behind his father in vain, fear keeping him silent. Even though Mr. Weasley spoke to him softly and with sympathy (as he was concerned to why Harry and Estella's cousin was concealing his backside), the boy refused to make a sound other than whimpering. The Weasley Twins came back into the room with Harry's school trunk with Fred and Estella's with George. Their blue eyes glittering with mischief as they landed on their nxt victim.

"Ah, right," said Mr. Weasley. "Better get cracking then." He pointed his wand towards the fireplace and muttered, "Incendio." Flames instantly rose as Arthur took out a pouch filled with powder and sprinkling it over, making it turn green.

"Off you go Fred," gestured Mr. Weasley. Fred made his way towards the fire but stopped when a bag of toffees spilled across the floor. Cramming the sweets into his pocket, he made his way into the fire before stating, "The Burrow." Aunt Petunia gave a cry of disgust. Seconds later, George disappeared, Ron following after his older brother.

Harry nodded his head toward his uncle, aunt, and cousin, offering them a hesitant, "good-bye" while his older sister avoided their distasteful gazes as she shifted uncomfortably. Not bothering to hear a response from the Dursleys, the Potters made their way to the fire. But before they could leave, Arthur held them back.

"Harry said good-bye to you," he informed them in disbelief. "Didn't you hear him?" Harry tried to protest but the freckled faced man covered in soot refused to listen. "You aren't going to see your nephew till next summer. Surely you're going to say good-bye?" He insisted.

Estella could tell by the way her uncle narrowed his eyes and his face turning red that he didn't care for the man that blasted his wall or his wanting him to bid Harry farewell. But she knew he wouldn't argue with the man, especially when his wand was still out. So grudgingly, he replied, "Good-bye then."

Estella had one foot in the fire before she could hear gagging noises and a shrilly scream. She whipped around to find that Dudley-who was no longer near his parents-was choking on a… _is that his tongue? Oh my Merlin it is!_ She looked around before she noticed a wrapper. _Isn't that the toffee that Fred and George had? Oh of course those two had something to do with this._ Dudley's parents were in hysterics. Multiple times Mr. Weasley had tried to help, but the two refused to let the wizard even close to their son, who was beginning to suffocate as his mother tried pulling his tongue out his mouth. In his rage, Uncle Vernon threw China at Arthur, missing him and smashing against the wall.

"Hey!" Estella protested as her brother was too busy having his mouth open from shock. Uncle Vernon ignored the sixteen year old as he chucked another ornament towards the red-head.

"Just go!" pointing his wand at Uncle Vernon, he shouted, "I'll sort this out!"

The two hesitated, not wanting to miss the show. But after seeing the look on the Dursleys faces, they decided that it would be best to leave this to the expert. Harry went first, yelling "the Burrow" and spinning out of sight, his sister leaving after him, only to see Arthur knocking the third object out of her uncle's hand, his aunt hovered over her son in hysterics, and Dudley, who had his tongue lolling to the side. The world began to spin as she flooed to the Weasley's house, shamrock green flames dancing around her.


	3. The Older Weasley Brothers

**Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

Estella was launched out of the Weasley's fire from the kitchen, clutching her stomach as she rolled on the ground laughing. Harry had yet to move as he was still on the ground from flying out the fire. Fred and George offered the two a hand as the two tried to stop laughing. Grabbing their outstretched hands, the Potters got off the floor.

"What…" Estella tried to contain her giggles but ending up in another fit of laughter. Her brother questioned the two instead, asking, "What the bloody hell was that?" His eyes gleamed with mirth.

Immediately, the ginger twins knew what they were talking about. "Ton-Tongue Toffee," Fred gleeful supplied. "George and I invented them, and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer..."

Estella had opened her mouth to reply but was instead cut off by booming laughter coming from the kitchen. Her and Harry glanced around to find Ron and George sitting around a wooden table with two people Estella had never met in her life, yet she knew exactly who they were-Bill and Charlie Weasley. Of course she heard about the two eldest Weasley children. Who hadn't? In all her years of Hogwarts, she could never get away without hearing about one of the Weasleys, especially Bill and Charlie.

One of the males had gone to greet her brother, leaving her to meet the man with the long red hair, a fang earring, freckled face, and blue eyes that held amusement. Estella assumed this was Bill after hearing the man that was talking to Harry introduced himself as Charlie. _Bill Weasley. Head-boy at Hogwarts and works at Gringotts. I know that people talked about him, but I expected him to be like…well like Percy. Instead, he's wearing dragon hide boots!_ But before the eldest Weasley could properly introduce himself, a faint popping noise stopped everyone in the kitchen as Mr. Weasley appeared by George with a red-face filled with rage.

"That wasn't funny Fred!" he snarled. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?" _Oh no. This isn't going to end well. Maybe if Fred played his cards right…_ Estella immediately shot that idea after she saw his evil smirk. "I didn't give him anything. I just dropped it...It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to." Estella shifted closer to him and muttered, "Bull." Harry shook his head at me in amusement as the Weasley children tried to stifle their chuckles.

"You dropped it on purpose!" roared Mr. Weasley. "You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet -"

George brushed that comment away, questioning his father enthusiastically. "How big did his tongue get?" Arthur quivered in rage, his face getting redder by the minute. "It was four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it!"

This time, the rest of the occupants in the Burrow's kitchen couldn't stop the upcoming sniggering. The laughter only made Mr. Weasley angrier as he told his sons how he raised him better than to do that to Muggles, his normal blue eyes glittering dangerous. His accusations were met with cries of indignation as the ones in questioning denied it.

"We didn't do it because-"

"He was a muggle."

"We did it-"

"Because he was-"

"A great bulling git."

"Isn't that right?" They ranted in unison.

Harry bobbed his head, supporting the two pranksters. "Yeah, he is Mr. Weasley."

"That's not the point!" Mr. Weasley stuttered. "You wait until I tell your mother-"

A familiar voice interrupted his speech. "Tell me what?" She questioned with her eyes narrowing in suspicion. The three Weasleys that were originally arguing now stopped with their eyes widened in fear and their mouths shut tight, making them look like deer in headlights. _Oh crap. This isn't good._ Mrs. Weasley was a kind woman with a short, plump body and a kind face. Estella loved her with every fiber of her body and considered her as her own mother, just like her fourteen year old brother. Yet she knew the usually gentle mother could be…loud, especially when it involved her sons and their mischief. The oldest Potter understood that she only wanted to protect her children and keep them out of harm's way but once she got started, Estella figured that it would take a lot to calm her down.

Mrs. Weasley greeted the two newcomers, Estella giving her a weak smile and Harry too frightened to move. She turned her attention back to her husband. "Tell me what Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley winced when he heard his wife's tone. As angry and disappointed he was with his sons, they all knew he was bluffing when he said he would tell Molly Weasley. "It's nothing, Molly," he stammered, "Fred and George just - but I've had words with them -"

Narrowing her eyes, Molly asked, "What did they do this time? If it's got anything to do with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes-" _Bingo!_

A female voice cut off Mrs. Weasley. Estella looked to see one of her best girlfriends standing by the doorway, recognizing her friend's bushy hair. "Why don't you show Harry and Estella where he's sleeping, Ron?" Not getting Hermione's hint, he tilted his head and gave her a confused look. "He knows where he's sleeping. In my room, he slept there last -" Ron didn't get to finish his sentence because his friend had jabbed him in the sides, glaring at her crush's obliviousness. "We can ALL go," she emphasized. Finally, Ron caught on. "Uh-yeah. Um…good idea."

George moved a step forward. "Yeah, we'll come too." He was stopped by his mother's sharp tone, flinching when he heard, "You stay where you are!" _This is bad. They're going to need a grave._

Harry and Ron slowly inched their way out the kitchen and made a beeline towards the staircase. Hermione and Ginny made to follow, but not before motioning to their older friend. Estella hesitated before shaking her head, trying to be subtle but failing miserably as her hair whipped around to smack her in the face. The two girls looked at each other before shrugging, heading up the stairs to find the boys. _I would love to go but I know I can't leave the twins with their mom. They'd be dead and I don't think Mr. Wealsey, Bill, or Charlie could stop her from strangling the two. Although, Charlie does look like he works out a lot. He's definitely-_ Shaking her head even more, Estella tried to clear the last thought out of her head, hoping her face wasn't noticeably red.

 _What in the world am I thinking? I don't notice these things! Usually…_ blinking rapidly, she tried to wrangle her thoughts without getting noticed. Estella was so busy trying to figure out why she thought that, that she hadn't realized the man she was thinking about earlier had slide next to her and Bill. Whispering in her ear, he questioned, "I assume you know all about Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and they're arguments?" Hazel eyes widened as she jumped slightly when she heard his voice. She glanced at him in wonder as she tried to slow down her racing heart, ignoring his amused smirk. Narrowing her eyes slightly, she scoffed. "Of course I know about the shop. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't help them with it after all?"

Charlie raised his eyebrow in amazement as he held out his hand. "So you're the famous Estella Potter I've heard about. I must admit. I never thought the Estella Potter would help those two." Snorting, her hazel eyes light up with mirth. "Who do you think helps them create those objects? They can hardly stay awake in Potions." Chuckling, Charlie opened his mouth to continue their conversation before Fred and George slung their arms around her shoulders.

"I see you've meet Charlie." They stated in unison.

She shook her head and hummed in agreement. The twins shared a mischievous glance that didn't go unnoticed by their ginger headed brother and their best friend. _Here it comes._

"Instead of helping out your dear old friends-" Fred accused, dramatically flaring his arms.

"You talk to our brother!" George cried, waving his arms around.

"Favoritism!"

"Traitor!"

"Cheater!"

"What does he have that we don't?" George and Fred finished, their mouths quirked up in amusement, fighting back a smile. However, Estella was unaffected by their teasing and shot back, "A brain." Pouting, the twins wiped imaginary tears from their cheeks as they squished their black headed friend between them.

"How could-"

"Say that-"

"To your best-"

"Mates?"

Ignoring Charlie and Bill's snickering, she shoved them both off affectionately. "Get off you oversized apes." She giggled. Throwing one hand over his chest, Fred exclaimed, "That hurts. Right here." Raising an eyebrow, Estella told him dryly, "Wrong side." Not even bothering to look down, he switched hands. "Right here." He repeated. Rolling her eyes, she nodded towards the Weasley kids and made her way over to her second mother. Giving the older woman a hug, she asked, "What can I do?" Under normal circumstances, Mrs. Weasley would've insisted that Estella shouldn't move a finger. But today was not one of those days, considering her row with her twins. Signing, she pointed to the plates, looking older and more worn out than ever. "If you wouldn't mind dear, it would be nice if you could take these outside."

Estella waved off her comment with a "no problem", followed by the two eldest Weasley children. Deep in thought, she let the brothers converse as she waited for them to put up the tables. Instead, she jumped when she heard clashing sounds and loud cheering. Shaken out her thoughts, she saw Bill and Charlie battling each other with the wooden tables, Fred and George cheering while Ginny and Hermione were laughing. Noticing her little brother and his best friend, she made her way toward them just as one of the table legs soared past her. "Hey!" She shouted. Bill and Charlie gave her a sheepish grin as she rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out playfully before laughing with everyone else. _I don't know what it is with Weasleys. I've talked to both of them once and I already feel like part of the family._

Percy poked his head out the window on the second floor, bellowing for them to keep it down. Reluctantly, they set the tables on the ground and Bill repaired the table with a _swish_ , adding tablecloths. Harry, Ron, and Estella made their way to set the table.

At seven, the entire Weasley family were situated at the table, including Hermione and the Potters. Everyone was chatting earnestly while the Potter children just listened, eating as much food as they could to make up for the stale cakes they had at the Dursleys. They could hear Percy at the far end of the table bragging about the Ministry to his father; Mrs. Weasley trying to convince Bill that his fang was horrid and how his hair was "getting silly"; Fred, George and Charlie sitting next to their mother arguing about the World Cup.

"It's got to be Ireland," argued Charlie, filling his mouth with mashed potatoes. "They flattened Peru in the semifinals."

"Bulgaria has got Viktor Krum, though," countered Fred.

"Krum's one decent player, Ireland has got seven," said Charlie shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."

"What happened?" said Harry eagerly as his sister leaned towards them to hear more, regretting more than ever their isolation from the wizarding world when he was stuck on Privet Drive.

"Went down to Transylvania, three hundred and ninety to ten," Charlie admitted gloomily. "Shocking performance. And Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Both Potters had gotten onto the Gryffindor Quidditch team in their first years, Estella playing Chaser and Harry playing Seeker. Estella was so good, that she was notified by her previous captain that she was the new team captain for Gryffindor. None of the others knew just yet, which is why she was waiting until… _now._

Thinking now was as good as a time as ever, she cleared her throat, looking at Fred and George, then her brother. Taking a deep breath, she started. "Speaking of Quidditch, I need to tell the three of you something." Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she hesitated then began again, not daring to look them in the eye, twisting her hands nervously. "I-i-er-well-you see-oh for Merlin's sake, I'm just going to get this over with. I'M THE NEW QUIDDITCH CAPTAIN!" She shouted from the nerves, immediately covering her mouth in shock. Everyone had stopped conversing with each other to stare at her as she slumped down in her chair. _Crap! I didn't mean to scream it!_ Grinning weakly, she let out a tiny 'oops' before she was bombarded with questions, congratulations, a hug from Harry, and high-fives from the twins.

"When did you find out?'

"Who told you?"

"How long have you known?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm so proud of you!"

"I knew you would be it!"

Even Percy added a congratulations, seeing as how he had no objections against the girl. Bill and Charlie shared a glance with raised eyebrows, thinking that she must really be something special if _Percy_ said something. By the time the questions and congratulations were given, her face turned into the famous Weasley blush, even though she had a huge grin on her face. As the side conversations picked up again, she could hear Ron ask, "So - have you heard from Sirius lately?"

She knew that Harry had sent a letter or two to his godfather and she also knew about Harry's dream and his hurting scar. After all, she experienced those things too. Except, she had gone behind Harry's back and wrote to Sirius about the truth, not including herself in the conversations any more than she had to. Estella understood that Sirius was Harry's godfather while Remus' was hers. Guilt tugged at her heart as she know she shouldn't have deceived her brother, but she couldn't find any other options. She has a job and she intends to fulfill it, even if it means tricking her own blood.

"Look at the time," Mrs. Weasley said suddenly, checking her wristwatch. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry and Estella, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

The Potters' eyes light up at the thought of a five day Quidditch match. "Wow - hope it does this time!" Harry exclaimed eagerly, practically bouncing in his chair from excitement.

Percy cut in. "Well, I certainly don't," Percy began importantly "I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days." _I love Percy just as much as I love the others but sometimes I can't help but feel that he's been changed…tampered with._

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" questioned Fred, whose blue eyes glinted with delight.

"That was a sample of fertilizer from Norway!" Percy protested. "It was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to the two Potters as they got up from the table. "We sent it."

Shaking her head, Estella giggled silently before making her way towards Percy. But before she left, she slapped the Weasley twins on the arm lightly. Grinning, she exclaimed, "Leave poor Percy alone will you." Everyone in the Burrow set off on their own little group; Harry and Ron headed up to their room, with Ginny and Hermione not far behind, followed by Fred and George, Mrs. And Mr. Weasley walked to their room while Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Estella stayed in the living room for a while. The older brothers began to catch up with each others lives as Percy and Estella happily talked about the Ministry, her being the only one besides Arthur that won't fall asleep after hearing Percy talk about his work. Slowly, Bill and Charlie stopped talking to observe the twins' best friend.

Nodding his head towards the soon-to-be-seventeen year old, Bill asked Charlie, "What do you think?" Charlie thought carefully before speaking slowly. "I think she makes a great addition to the Weasley family." Raising an eyebrow, Bill smirked at his younger brother. "She would?" Charlie nodded, his red hair falling in his face. His hand moved to push his hair back when he glanced to Estella throw her head back and laugh, her black hair flying in her face and covering her charming hazel eyes. The twenty-two year old found he quite enjoyed her laugh and yearned to hear more.

His thoughts were disrupted by his older brother's booming laughter. Charlie narrowed his eyes in confusion, giving Bill a questioning Bill. "Mate, you got it bad." Flushing, Charlie stuttered, "Wha-I-no-I-I have no clue what you're talking about."

Shrugging, Bill clapped his younger brother on the back, grinning in amusement when he saw his brother's flit over to the girl helping Percy with his essay. "Well," Bill let out a huge yawn, stretching his arms. "I'm off to bed." Not really listening, he let his brother leave as he observed the girl more, wanting to get to know her better.

 _She really is beautiful_ Charlie thought as he observed her, Estella not noticing she was being watched. W _ith her black hair that looks so soft. Her hazel eyes that hold so many emotions in them. Her laugh which sounds like church bells_ (which in reality, she snorts) _and her body. Merlin, she had it all._ Charlie felt instantly drawn to her. He quickly made a decision, deciding that the best way to spend time with her, would be on the way to the Portkey. So instead of apparating to the World Cup, he decided that he would walk with her. Just to be her friend, even though the nagging voice in his head told him otherwise. Too caught in his thoughts, he never noticed the girl leave until Percy cleared his throat with a look of interest and understanding plastered on his face.

"Daydreaming about Estella?" Percy questioned, grinning cheekily. His older brother shook his head vigorously while his face turned the signature Weasley red. Of course Percy had noticed his brother's strange behavior towards his friend and searched his face for any signs. Shrugging, Percy turned to leave his brother in peace, deciding that the twins would probably find out sooner or later. As he climbed the first two steps, he came to a halt when he heard Charlie call out to him.

Percy turned his head to look at him but Charlie didn't met his younger brother's eyes. Mumbling, he informed Percy, "I'm not going to be apparating with you and Bill so…" shifting under his brother's observant gaze, he continued. "I'll be walking with the kids to make sure they're safe and under control. You know…in case they need my help. So uh…if you wake up and I'm not there, don't freak out. I'll be with Estella-I mean the kids!" Charlie's eyes widened in horror at what he just said. _Damn!_ He cursed in his mind. Taking a chance, he raised his crystal blue eyes to Percy's sharp and thoughtful darker eyes. Instead of teasing him, he let it go because he was tired. Quirking his eyebrow up, he gave his older brother a tiny smirk before replying "of course", and headed towards his room.

Sighing Charlie got off the coach and banged his head on the table. _I'm doomed._


	4. The Portkey and Cedric Diggory

**Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

"One-"

"Two-"

"Three-"

 _Splash._ "WHAT IN THE WORLD? FREDRICK GIDEON AND GEORGE ARTHUR WEASLEY! YOU GITS! COME HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Estella Potter flew out the bed as the twins danced around here, desperate to get out her way. Groaning, Hermione and Ginny shifted out of bed and headed downstairs, seeing where this was going. They were soon passed by the trio as the older Potter tackled the twins.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO! I'M SOAKING WET YOU IDIOTS!"

"We can tell."

"You're getting us wet too!" the complained.

Scowling, Estella got off them, but not without knocking them behind the head, earning an "ouch" from each of the twins. Wringing out water from her black hair, she muttered angrily, "You deserved it," and "How am I friends with you?" Shrugging, the twins got up and stretched their backs. Fed looked at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Pity you wore a dark shirt." George jumped in with a wolfish grin. "And dark shorts." Instead of answering, she just flipped them off, making her way into the kitchen with Fred and George snickering behind her and Hermione and Ginny giggling.

When she entered the kitchen, the first thing she noticed was Mr. Weasley's attire. Struggling to keep her jaw from dropping, Estella clamped her hand over her mouth, in fear of bursting out laughing.

"What d'you think? Do I look like a muggle?" All Estella could do was nod her head.

"Why do we have to be up so early," whined Ginny, plopping herself down at the table.

Folding his paper, her father replied, "We've got a bit of a walk."

With wide eyes, Harry asked, "Walk? What, are we walking to the World Cup?" Before he could answer, he stopped when he heard footsteps stomping down the stairs. Curiously, Estella turned her hazel eyes towards the stairway and saw a surly looking Percy, a tired looking Bill, and a sleepy Charlie, all fully dressed. Tilting her head, Estella wondered why they were up at this time. _Hadn't Percy told me they were Apparating today?_ Mrs. Weasley asked her unsaid answer. "What are you boys doing up?"

Scowling at the twins, Percy sat down at the table and grabbed a bowl, with his older brothers following his lead. "I _was_ sleeping, until I heard _someone_ screaming bloody murderer!" Glancing pointedly at the guest, he angrily poured himself some porridge. Sheepishly, Estella grinned and apologized. "Sorry Perc. But look at the bright side! You can walk with us to…to uh…where…where is it you said we were walking to Mr. Weasley?" Everyone laughed at her while Mr. Weasley opened his mouth to explain but was interrupted yet again.

"George!" Everyone at the table jumped at his mother's sharp tone, even Bill and Charlie. _With good reason too._

Fooling no one, George replied innocently, "What?"

"What is in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me! Accio!" His mother had pointed her wand at his pocket and out flew Ton-Tongue Toffees while George and Fred tried to capture them back.

"We told you to destroy them! We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!" Estella didn't wait any longer to drag the younger kids outside, not wanting them to the scene, especially her younger brother. She knew that he hated seeing the twins argue with their mother because he understood what it was like to have an uncaring or no mother at all. Estella had the same reasons but couldn't stand to see all the twin's hard work down the drain. It pained her.

Fred and George had told her what they never told anyone before. Estella accepted that her best friends wanted to open a joke shop and they had every right to. She just wished that they would just _talk_ to their mother. The five stood outside, waiting for the rest of the Weasleys and sure enough, they piled outside, each one looking grim besides the twins, who looked down-right murderous.

For a while, no one talked as they made their way. The atmosphere was still tense. Then Harry broke the silence, asking Mr. Weasley questions about muggles involving the Quidditch World Cup; Hermione and Ginny were talking about the next school year; Percy was busy grumbling at his lack of sleep; Ron was listening to Bill retail his adventures as a curse-breaker; the twins sulking and brooding; and Charlie… _Wait…where is Charlie? Surely he's not hard to miss. I mean, incredibly attractive young man, fit as hell…_

"Is there a reason you're not cheering up the twins?" An amused voice whispered in her ear. Shaking her from her thoughts, she cleared her throat. "What?"

Smirking, he questioned again in his deep, smooth voice. ""Is there a reason you're not cheering up the twins?"

Forcing her heart to stop jumping, she raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Would _you_ want to talk to them with the mood they're in?" He shivered.

"Good point."

"Although," Estella added, her hazel eyes lit with good humor. "Seeing as you work with dragons, I'm assuming you can handle a couple of red-headed moping twins. Or is the dragon tamer biting off more than he can chew," she teased.

The 11 wizards and witches continued walking toward the village, making their way to Stoatshead Hill. "Of course not. But having angry twins set on you is asking for a death wish." Estella snorted at his defensive reply to save his ego. "And dragons are just creatures that give you kisses?"

Charlie nodded, struggling to conceal his grin. "They use their teeth," he joked, winking at her. Shaking her head, she told him, "Now I know where the twins get their mind-set from. And here I thought it was Percy who influenced theem."

Charlie smirked. "Perce never picked up on the Weasley charm. It's a shame really." Rolling her coffee colored eyes, she began to question the older Weasley about dragons, the two shutting out the outside world, oblivious to the whispers and giggles concerning the two. By the time, Charlie had finished telling her about the Hungarian Horntail, they had reached the top of the hill; everyone had sweat dripping down their face and their breaths labored.

"Now we just need the Portkey. It won't be big…Come on…"

After about two minutes of searching for the portkey, a man's voice came from the other side of the hilltop.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it."

Estella squinted her eyes, trying to make out the two figures in the dark sky. Mr. Weasley's face brightened as her shouted, "Amos!" The rest scrambled after the older man. When they reached the other people, they saw him shaking hands with man with a scruffy brown beard and a roseate face who had an… _Is that a boot? Is that MOLD?_

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," introduced Mr. Weasley. _Diggory…as in_

"And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

As soon as the Hufflepuff's name came from his mouth, Estella launched herself into the older boy's arms. "CEDRIC!" Stumbling back, the golden boy wrapped his arms around the younger girl. "WHY IN MERLIN'S BEARD DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MEETING US HERE?"

Chuckling, Cedric replied cheekily, "You never asked me." Immediately, the black-haired girl let go of him and gave him an unimpressed look and a slap in the arm and made her way next Fred and George while everyone seemed surprised at this exchange besides Amos.

"So violent," she heard the seventeen-year-old mutter as she grinned widely. She knew Cedric personally. After all, he was the first person she meet on the Hogwarts train. Estella became fast friends with him and Rodger Davis, even though Davis was a year above them. Cedric Diggory was the "Golden Boy" at Hogwarts. He had it all: Prefect, perfect grades, good looks, enthralling personality, and a kind heart. It also didn't hurt that he was the Seeker for the Hufflepuff House Quidditch team at Hogwarts as well as captain.

"Hi," Cedric addressed to everyone. Everyone sad hi back, excluding Fred and George... _and Charlie?_ Instead they gave him a nod. Heaving a sigh, the witch gave them a slight nudge in the ribs, silently reprimanding them for being rude. She knew the twins still haven't forgiven Ced from that Quidditch match last year, even though they won the house cup. What she couldn't comprehend was why Charlie hadn't greeted him with a hello back. From what she gathered, he was usually a welcoming, laid back sort of guy.

This action went unnoticed by most except for Bill and Ginny. Bill nudged his younger brother and sent him a knowing look while Ginny raised her eyebrows and gave him a small smirk. Charlie acted as if he hadn't seen their meanings, choosing to glare at the witch and new wizard they met. The dragon tamer couldn't wrap his head around the feeling in his stomach when she embraced her friend. It had tightened into a sickly feeling and his heart sunk at the joyous look in her capturing hazelnut eyes. He couldn't understand why he felt this way. The only thing he knew was that he disliked the "Golden Boy". Charlie couldn't put his finger on why, but he just did.

 _You know,_ that annoying voice gossiped in his head. _You're jealous. You don't want him to have her. To hold her. How wrong of you. Wanting another man's women._ _They're probably not even dating_. _The twins would've teased her,_ he tried to argue, but that little voice kept nagging him. _Don't deny the truth._

Shaking herself out of her reflections, she tuned into the conversation, just in time to hear Mr. Weasley introduce them all. "Oh no, only the red-heads. This is Hermione, friend of Ron's-and Harry and Estella, another friend-"

Eyes widening comically, Amos repeated, "Merlin's beard. Harry? Harry Potter? I know Estella but…"

She saw her brother shift uncomfortably under Cedric' dad's intense gaze, fighting back a laugh. "Er-yeah."

"Ced's talked about you, of course. Told us all about playing against you last year...I said to him, I said - Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...You beat Harry Potter!" _Judging by the twin's dark glares at Amos, I can definitely tell they're still mad. But that still doesn't explain Charlie's abnormal behavior._

With a flushed face, Cedric tried to contradict his father's words. "Harry fell off his broom, Dad," he said exasperated. "I told you...it was an accident..." _Always modest our Ced._

Shaking off his son's words, Amos continued, ignoring his son's protests. "Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" beamed . "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!" Estella felt she should've be offended. After all, she fell off her broom as well; yet she couldn't bring herself to get mad with her friend's father. Deep down, she knew that his father was just proud of his only son, even if it came out a bit rude. Most people would blame Cedric but Estella was there when he had told his father the story. Cedric had told the truth so she wouldn't hold it against him. Either of them.

Sensing a fight, Mr. Weasley jumped in. "Must be nearly time," he intervened, glancing at his watch. "Do you know whether we're waiting for any more, Amos?"

He shook his head. "No, the Lovegoods have been there for a week already and the Fawcettes couldn't get tickets."

Nodding, Mr. Weasley turned to Hermione, Harry, and Estella.

"You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do -"

The younger wizards and witches struggled to fit around the outdated boot with their oddly shaped backpacks while Bill, Charlie, and Percy decided to Apparate near the portkey spot. Everyone grew quiet as they waited on the hilltop, the wind blowing and the sun starting to come up. Eyes on his watch, Arthur began to count down.

"Three…two…one…"

Instantly, Estella felt a sharp jerk forward, just behind her navel. Feet lifting off the ground, her shoulders rammed against Fred and George as they all spun, colors blending in her vision, her finger seeming like it was being magnetically pulled and-

 _Oof._ Estella felt the air being knocked out of her as she landed on something soft and squishy. _This place has the softest ground ever._ However, she soon realized that it wasn't the earth she fell on, but two people as she felt her originally straight hair being messed with.

"Get off-"moaned two voices from underneath them. Offering them a quick apology, she rolled off them as their oldest brother offered her a hand after he had helped Hermione and Ginny up, hiding his smile as her noticed her disheveled look. Thanking him, she noticed everyone else was still on the ground while Mr. Weasley, Mr. Amos, and Cedric had stuck a perfect landing. A smug grin made its way on Cedric's face as he tried not to laugh at his friend's messed up hair. "Not a word," the three girls warned, their hair poofed all over the place. He raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill."


	5. Questions for Readers

Do you think I should include Quidditch, even though there isn't supposed to be? Have an suggestions about scenes in the story? Comment/review your thoughts and ideas. 


	6. Placing Bets

**Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

After getting the information they needed, the two families made their way to the campsite through the mist. Since they landed in a deserted moor, they had a little ways to go. Estella and Cedric took their time to get caught up.

"How's your summer been Ced?" she inquired.

"The usually. Practicing Quidditch, going to Roger's house, planning Gryffindor's demise."

Shaking her head in denial, she said, "You just wait Diggory. You're not beating us this time. We're going to kick your arse."

He shifted to his competitive side just as she had done. "Like last game?"

"Next time you see a dementor, I'd like to see you stay on that twig of yours!"

"Twig?!"

Back and forth the two began their playful banter, not noticing the jealous glares of an older Weasley brother who was complaining to Bill.

"I still don't understand why she likes him," grumbled Charlie, kicking the pebbles out the way. "It's obvious that the only thing he's got is good looks." His sister let her jaw drop open in astonishment.

"Are you kidding? Diggory is THE most popular boy in school, par Harry. I mean look at him!" That got a glare out of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"But that's just it Gin! That's all he's got."

Hermione joined the conversation. "No it's not. He's also smart, a gentlemen, and an amazing Quidditch captain and Seeker," she listed dreamily. She didn't notice Ron mumbling under his breath, wondering why Hermione knew so much about the guy.

Before Charlie could argue back, Bill interjected, trying to reason with him. "Weren't you the Golden Boy during school after I left. And you weren't just good-looking."

Ginny snorted in disbelief. "Him? Golden Boy?" She paused to look him over before shrugging. "I don't believe it."

Her older brother scowled, crossing his arms. "Just because you're blind to dashingly handsome blokes like myself doesn't mean that I'm not a catch."

Estella and Cedric were too busy in their own conversations to hear what the others were saying. Before the two knew it, they had arrived at the Diggory's tent. The two hugged as the other's bid Amos good-bye. Estella turned around to give her friend a wink, her hazel eyes filled with mischief.

"Bye Ced!" she shouted loud enough for everyone around to hear. "Have a good time with CHO!" As soon as she yelled her name, she ran, not wanting to stay in fear of what he would do to her. Giggling, she stopped as she felt she was far enough from him. During their walk, Cedric had confided in her of his crush on the Ravenclaw Seeker. Of course the witch knew that the pretty Asian girl fancied him as well, but she couldn't tell him that. Girl's Code. But what she could do was tell him to make a move, even though she knew her little brother harbored a crush on the girl.

She waited for her friends to catch up, the twins running up to her first.

"What…was…that?" Fred panted.

Fred had raised his voice so his older brother could listen to the witch's answer.

"That is what I call embarrassing a friend. I'd encourage you to try it but alas…I am that friend." She said, trying to sound devastated.

"But why mention Chang?"

All three girls rolled their eyes, shaking their heads as Ginny and Hermione had caught up with her along with Charlie.

"Boys," they complained. "It's obvious he likes her." Not waiting to hear their answers, the three linked arms and walked away, gossiping as they made their way to stone cottage. Mr. Weasley was there by the door with another man. _A muggle_ Estella realized. Gazing behind the man, Harry and Estella could barely make out hundreds of tents, both squinting as their glasses were fogged up.

After seeing another person's memory being modified, she was handed the map of the campsite while Mr. Weasley received his change. As they made the way to the gate of the campsite, the Weasleys plus Hermione and the Potters were joined by a man who looked like he hadn't had much sleep. He began to whisper about Mr. Roberts the muggle. Listening, Estella was able to make out "Ludo Bagman". _That name sounds awfully familiar. Hadn't Wood told me about him? Something about Quidditch._

Apparently, Ginny knew about the man for she asked her dad, "I though Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports. He should know better than to talk about Bludger near Muggles, shouldn't he?

Entering the campsite gates, Mr. Weasley answered his daughter. "Ludo's always been a bit...well...lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had." _This bloke sounds amazing! I wouldn't mind meeting him._

The party of 11 made their way past rows of tents. Passing them by, the Potters had a better understanding as to why Mr. Roberts was becoming skeptical. Some had chimneys and weather vanes. Others looked like palaces. There was even a tent with a sundial, birdbath, and fountain. _Showoffs._

Trudging to the top of the hill, the first thing he noticed was the sign on the ground that read WEZZLY. She looked around for the tent but she only found an empty area at the edge of the wood. They continued to the other side of the wood while Mr. Weasley explained the ground rules.

"No magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult...Muggles do it all the time...Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start? Estella?"

Harry and Estella just shrugged. Neither of them had been camping or on any holiday trip since the Dursleys had always dropped them off with their next door neighbor, Mrs. Figg. However, the two siblings along with Hermione took charge of setting up the poles and pegs, seeing as how Mr. weasley was more of other than a help. Finally, the four had managed to set up a pair of two-man tents, each leaning to the side. They looked at their creation proudly while the others had to stifle their laughter and teasing. _It looks Muggle enough. But how can we fit…_ she counted the people in her head _…11 people in that worn-out tent?_ Apparently, Harry and Hermione had the same thoughts because they all shared a questioning look as they followed Mr. Weasley's lead and crawled into the first tent.

All three of them felt their mouths drop in awe as they observed the inside of the tent. Inside the small tent held a kitchen, bathroom, 4 bunk beds, and mismatched chairs with crocheted covers. _Reminds me of Mrs. Figg's house. Has the same smell._

"We'll need water…" Mr. Weasley said, picking up the dusty kettle to look inside.

Ron, seeming unimpressed with the space of the tent, held the map the Muggle had given them. "There's a tap marked on this map the Muggles gave us. It's on the other side of the field."

His father handed them the kettle and a couple of empty saucepans, sending them out their way to collect the water while the rest of them gathered the wood for the fire.

Estella was conversing with Bill and Charlie when she heard her brother and his friends come back. Ron had set the water down while Hermione had taken pity on the poor man and helped him lit one of the matches.

Shooting the older witch a glare, she asked, "Why didn't you help him?"

She shrugged and laid her head down on Charlie's lap, placing her feet on Bill, her black hair spread everywhere. The twenty-two year old had to force himself not to think too much into the innocent action and ran his fingers through her hair, looking anywhere but at the girl who had her head on his lap. Bill and Hermione stifled a grin at Charlie's awkwardness as Estella replied.

"I thought about it. Until I realized, why ruin his fun and why not make it last as long as possible?"

"Food," the males responded together while the girls rolled their eyes in exasperation. _Of course it's food. What else?_

"Is there anything you boys think about _besides_ food?"

Fred and George grinned happily.

"Sure."

"Money."

"Girls."

"Parties."

"Sex."

"Food's just one of the many things we males enjoy." The rest of them nodded their heads in agreement, approving Fred and George's list.

Estella pretended to puke while their father rebuked all of them. She hit Charlie softly in the chest.

"And to think…I thought you were better than that."

He winked at her jokingly. "I am still a male after all Miss Potter."

She snorted. "Yea. A man with the mentality and hormones as a teenage boy." While she listened to Mr. Weasley explain people in the Ministry she failed to hear the older wizard whisper, "You have no idea."

Cooking their meal, they continued to meet Ministry officials. Halfway through their plates of sausages and eggs, a man that looked like an overgrown schoolboy walked towards them, wearing a yellow and black Quidditch robe that had a wasp sewn onto it.

The man had greeted Arthur like an old friend. "The man of the moment! Ludo!" Estella chocked on her spit. _This is Ludo Bagman?!_

"Arthur, old man," he wheezed out, "what a day, eh? What a day!" As he continued rambling on, Estella struggled to keep her smile on her face. _He seems like a perfectly good man._ She reasoned. _But I can't help but feel like something's up with him. I just don't know what._

She was brought out her thoughts when she heard Mr. Weasley introduce her. She noticed the small double-take when she saw their scars, however small of a glance. She automatically moved closer to Charlie who shifted his body ever so slightly, as to protect her from his view. She was touched by his protectiveness as if she was his sister. Yet that somehow put her in down spirits. _Right…just a sister to him._ Charlie must've felt her mood sift because he ended up putting an arm on her for comfort. She tuned out Bagman's voice until she heard Fred taking out money.

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts that Ireland wins - but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch." He paused before adding, "Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand." While Percy protested, Mr. Bagman looked like Christmas came early when the fake wand turned into a rubber chicken.

Mr. Weasley tried talking over Ludo's booming laughter. "Boys. I don't want you betting…That's all your savings…Your mother-"

Mr. Bagman would have none of it as he pocketed their gold. Estella could feel her face heat up and she left Charlie's arms to be closer to the twins. The older men hadn't noticed Estella moving up towards them but everyone else saw. She stopped in front of the twins and grabbed them by their shirts. Vaguely, she heard Ron mumble something about speaking trolls, but she dismissed it as she guided the twins away from their father and fixed them with a savage glare. They winced when she looked them in the eye, knowing what was about to happen.

"What," she seethed, "the bloody hell was that!"

"Gambling?" Fred tried, then winced when his brother nudged him in the ribs and gave him a warning look.

"All your savings?"

"I know it looks bad but trust us."

"Look. I know you think that your chances are good. But what if you're wrong? Or Bagman's a cheat? Or-"

George cut her off, not letting his twin answer. "Relax. We know what we're doing."

"Do you?"

Simultaneously, they quirked their eyebrow up. "You doubt us?"

Her anger slowly left her hazel eyes as she sighed in defeat. She knew they wanted-they _needed_ -that money to start their joke shop, but they were too stubborn to ask for money. _If worse comes, I'll just hand them the money._ "I hope you're good at guessing the future Weasleys."

Fred and George's eyes light up after hearing their friend approve of their bet and pulled her in for a giant group hug before coming near their family just in time to hear Mr. Crouch call Percy, "Yes-thank you Weatherby." She knew Percy hadn't wanted the twins to hear this. And she didn't blame him. While his siblings were choking from holding their laughter, she saw Percy's ears go red while he made is boss' tea; a sign that meant her was embarrassed and angry. Rolling her eyes, she smacked all 6 Weasleys upside the head one by one as she scolded them.

Charlie scowled while rubbing his head. "How come you didn't hit Harry and Hermione?"

"Because they weren't the ones laughing."

"And why shouldn't we laugh?"

"It's rude to embarrass your brother."

Fred jumped in. " _We_ didn't embarrass him. That was his boss." Estella snorted with good humor as she bot back a retort, moving to help Percy make Mr. Crouch's tea. While arguing with the boys, she overheard some snippets of Mr. Bagman, Mr. Crouch, and Mr. Weasley's conversation.

"Portkeys…Plenty left to organize…it's happening at Hogwarts…"

Percy's boss cut him off immediately, not letting him give away any more information. "Thank you for the tea Weatherby." _Ouch._

Mr. Bagman followed, calling over his should, "You'll be in the Top Box with me-I'm commentating!"

Once they had left, Fred asked, "What's happening at Hogwarts, Dad? What are they talking about?"

Mr. Weasley didn't answer the question. He only said, "You'll find out soon enough."

Percy, who was still sore about being calling "Weatherby" but still defended is employer replied, its classified information, until such time as the Ministry decided to release it. Mr. Crouch was quite right not to disclose it."

"Oh shut up, Weatherby," Fred sneered, making his other siblings roar with laughter. She swatted Charlie's arm as Percy walked away, trying to maintain his dignity. Estella tried scowling but she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"You boys need to lay off poor Percy."

"Come on. You heard what Mr. Crouch says. The boy idolizes him. It Crouch says it, why can't we?"

Snorting, she countered, "Because he doesn't look up to you. Jealous much?"

"Ouch. Right in the heart." He winked at her to prove he was joking. She stayed behind with Charlie, Bill Ginny, Mr. Weasley, and the twins while the trio had gone ahead to look at souvenirs. By the time they came back, all of the people in the tent had green rosettes and Mr. Weasley had an Irish flag.

Beyond the woods, she heard a gomng ringing and red and green lanters lighted in the trees, creating a path.

"It's time!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed giddily. "Come on, et's go."


	7. OC: Cassidy Francene Malfoy

Original Character:

Name: Cassidy Francene Malfoy

Age: Same as her twin and the Weasley Twins

Hair: Long, curly, and blonde

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'1

Personality: cunning, strict, reserved, levelheaded, and sophisticated

Siblings: Link (her twin) and Draco

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Godmother: Bellatrix Lestrange

Best Friends: Fred and George Weasley, Roger Davis, Estella Potter, Cedric Diggory, Cho Chang

House: Slytherin

Setting: Takes place in the fourth book


	8. OC: Link Rufus Malfoy

Original Character:

Name: Link Rufus Malfoy

Age: Same as his twin and Fred and George

Hair: Short, straight, black

Eyes: Grey

Height: 5'10

Personality: cunning, cruel, deceitful, rude

Siblings: Cassidy (his twin) and Draco

Mother: Narcissa Malfoy

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Godfather: Rufus Lestrange

Best friends: Adrian Pucey, Marcus Flint, and Patty Parkinson

House: Slytherin

Setting: Takes place in fourth book


	9. Meeting with the Malfoys

**Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

Estella, Harry, and Hermione quit joking and laughing when they stopped at the entrance of the stadium.

"Charlie," she breathed?

He grinned, amused by her reaction. "Yes," he replied as nonchalantly as possible, trying to hide his own eagerness. The girl noticed at once and glared at him before questioning him. She took a deep breathe before beginning.

"How big is this place? Who built it? Is that actual gold walls? How many does it fit? Will we all fit?" She breathed before launching even more questions. Charlie found it impossible to answer her so instead, he laughed and studied her as they climbed up the stairs to the top stairway. Estella's eyes grew even wider if possible as she noticed purple and gilt chairs laid out in two rows. The Weasleys, Potters, and Hermione filed into the front row. She let out a gasp that wouldn't have been heard if one was not paying close enough attention at all the wizards entering the stadium, the field, and the blackboard that was flashing advertisements left and right.

She continued to gaze in wonderment as Charlie stared at her, taking in her every feature. Charlie loved that look on her face and wished it stayed on her forever. The way her lips curled up in that smile, the way her eyes brightened, the way her body tensed, the way she tucks her hair in. He noticed her about to do it again so instead, he took his hand and moved it behind her ear for her, not thinking about it. She tore her eyes away from the field to look at who had done it, but she had a suspicion. Blue eyes clashed with hazel and the world didn't matter to either of them during this time. The only thing that mattered was the two of them.

They continued to study each other's features. _God he's hot. His eyes, his hair his body. He's a perfect gentlemen yet he still has that Weasley humor. His eyes are so captivating. I just want to run my fingers through his hair and just_ feel _him._ The same thoughts coursed over and over in her mind as the two ignored everyone around them. That was before Percy's glasses fell and shattered, jolting them from their reverie. She noticed Fred and George exchange glances at them as she ducked her head, her onyx hair creating a veil to hide her red face. Charlie had no such luck and was forced to show his brothers his tomatoes red face.

Estella stuck out her tongue at her friend's foolishness and turned to Hermione, who was sitting next to her. "So," she began, "what did I miss?"

Hermione opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by Fudge.

"And here's Lucius!" Estella stiffened and whipped around, her long hair smacking her bushy friend in the face.

"Malfoy," Harry and Estella growled, standing up face to face with them.

"Potter," Draco and his brother sneered. Their sister stood by, rolling her eyes in disgust at her brothers before moving in to hug the Potter siblings.

They had a standoff, each refusing to back down. Not wanting to get in the way of the feud, moved next to George, who put his arm around her shoulder for comfort, stealing a glance at the younger Malfoy from time to time. Charlie went to offer his aid to Estella, but she forced him to sit. The Dragon Keeper looked at her in confusion and made to argue, but Bill but his hand on his younger brother. The other Weasleys knew not to interfere. They understood that Estella didn't want them helping them in their fights unless they were asked. She didn't want to be like Malfoy, with his henchmen doing the work.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius commented. 'What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Estella narrowed her eyes at the head of the Malfoy family, then glared at everyone else, her hardened hazel eyes first stopped at Draco, eyes softening a tiny bit before moving to Link. Seeing the other boy' smirk, she let out a growl. Harry subtly put his arm on her arm, a signal that meant calm down.

Either he hadn't had heard Malfoy's insult or he didn't care, Fudge informed the rest of them, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

Estella's scowl deepened as her enemy began to gloat. When Lucius' eyes focused on Hermione and his face curled in disgust, she took the attention off her Muggleborn friend, proud that Hermione had held her gaze at the Pureblood.

"'ello Draco. Link." It worked. Their father turned his eyes to the oldest Potter. He sneered at her in distain but refrained from insulting them in front of the Minister of Magic. He slithered down the line of seats, his wife and the Minister following.

Draco offered her a small nod on the head-a sign that the two had come up with when they were around other people-and headed towards his father. When the older Malfoy said nothing and stood there, Estella pretended to pout, but her eyes shone with contempt.

"What's the matter Link? Scared that daddykins won't save you from falling out the box?"

"Estella."

"Link."

Both their siblings tried to warn them, but they shrugged off their caution.

"Still hiding behind your blood-traitor friends and _Mudbloods_."

All the Weasleys stood rigid, Fred and George shaking with fury, Ron's face turning redder by the minuet. He and Harry had taken Hermione and placed her behind them, trying to protect her from the Pureblood's patronizing glare. Bill was the only one calm; placing his hand on Charlie, who looked like he was ready to throw Link out the window. His sister looked at her brother with longing and disgust, unease obvious in her eyes.

Estella was the only one who hadn't moved. She didn't care about the name Mudblood or Blood-traitor. To her, it was just another word, another synonym, another definition for people like the Weasleys, Hermione, and herself. And if they are kind and accepting like they are, she didn't mind one bit about being called that. But she would be _damned_ if she let Link get away with insulting her friends, knowing they all cared deep down about that stuff.

"Bet you weren't saying that last year when I kicked your ass last year? Or were you afraid to tell everyone that you got punched in the face by a **Blood-traitor**?" Her voice had lost its patronizing tone, but replaced it with venom.

Before things could get out of hand like it had done in the past, Cassidy interfered. "I think it's time for you to go Link. Don't make a scene. Especially when Father's watching."

Link, Cassidy, and Estella all flinched at the same time. Estella knows what happens at the Malfoy manor when they step out of line. She had seen the bruises. Hell, she had even witnessed it with Dobby. She could see the fear going out in waves between the twins and she decided that as much as she despised him, as much as he'd hurt her, as much as he betrayed her, she couldn't-wouldn't-let him get beat.

Link looked ready to argue but his sister's touch stopped him. They began a silent conversation with each other and finally, her brother stepped down. "This isn't over _Potter._ "

Everyone refused to move until the Malfoy's were seated, Cassidy muttering an apology and stealing a quick kiss from George when her family wasn't watching.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as they all sat down again, as Ludo Bagman began his commentary, casting the Sonorus charm on his voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"


	10. The Dark Mark

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

"I can't believe you actually believe you won!"

"Glad you had faith in us little one."

"Warms our heart knowing you believed in us."

"Don't tell your mother you've been gambling."

Snorting in disbelief, Estella commented, "Tell Mrs. Weasley? They wouldn't _dare._ "

"Yea. We've got big plans for this money."

George finished his brother's thoughts. "We don't want it confiscated."

For a moment, their father looked like he wanted to know what they were planning, then decided against it, deciding the less he knew, the better; especially when it came down to the twins. _He learns quickly._

Turning to the eldest Weasley brother, she questioned, "Did you think they would win? Tell me I'm not the only one doubts!"

Bill chuckled at the younger girl. "I've learned to never doubt the twins."

Shaking her head, she continued to mutter to Hermione, Harry, and Ron about how it was impossible that the twins knew the outcome. The twins rolled their eyes, scoffing at their friend's behavior. Everyone else looked highly amused by the fact the know-it-all didn't know it all. Of course Estella wasn't that surprised. She knew how good Krum was and even knew the player stats for the two teams-thanks to Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny-but she couldn't wrap her head around that they bet all their savings. Sure it payed off but at what cost. _What if Bagman's a cheat? Then they lose everything._

Covering a sigh, she crawled under the tent after Harry.

"Do we have to go to bed," whined Ginny. "It's so loud and I'm wide away. Can't we stay up for a little while longer?" She turned her puppy dog eyes to her father; Mr. Weasley melted and agreed that they could have one last cup of cocoa before they headed in. Estella gave the youngest red—head a thumbs up and winked at Charlie. She mouthed, "Girl charm. Always works."

Most of the Weasleys stuck to arguing about the match. Estella had stuck with Mr. Weasley and Charlie to discuss cobbing. She listened to the two argue before they asked for her opinion.

Charlie started off. "Don't you agree that children should be cobbed when they misbehave? I mean, if they're bad, they need to be disciplined and-"

"But there are other ways to do it!" Mr. Weasley interrupted. "We never spanked you guys and you turned out perfectly well mannered."

"Have you _met_ George and Fred?!"

In the background, Estella could hear a faint "Oi!" from them. Outside the tent they could still hear the guests celebrating.

Deciding to be the peacemaker for once, she told them, "It depends. Personally I think the child should be spanked-"

"Ha!"

" _But_ ," Charlie pouted, "I also believe that you don't need to spank them all the time." Then she noticed Ginny asleep, her head laid on the table beside her. "And now I believe it's time for bed. Bill, could you please lean up Ginny's mess?" She gave her own puppy dog eyes for a good measure. She didn't know Charlie had seen it and his face turned a subtle shade of pink from jealousy. _What I wouldn't do for her to look at me like that._

Bill mock-saluted. "Yes m'am."

"Charlie," she cooed, turning to him. Charlie swallowed, his cheeks turned red. "Could you please wake up Ginny?"

Charlie shook his head, knowing what Ginny could be like when woken up. "Not going to happen."

"Please," she begged, grabbing Charlie's hand and pulling him closer. Her face was mere inches away and Charlie had trouble breathing. The rest of the people snickered, never have seeing Charlie become so flustered over a girl. Or a _teenager_.

"Fine," Charlie relented, wanting her to stop staring at him and touching him in fear he might do something he'll regret. Estella beamed at him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you," she smiled, her face turning pink. Charlie could only nod, his face putting tomatoes to shame. In the background, Estella could hear the other Weasleys teasing them but she couldn't hear them over her own embarrassment. _Why did I do that? Oh now he's going to take me for some creep! How could I be so stupid!_

Mr. Weasley swooped to their rescue. "Alright, alright. Time for bed. Bill wake Ginny up."

Bill smirked. "But Estella didn't give me her puppy dog eyes. Or touch me. Or kiss me."

"Shut up Bill," mumbled Charlie, the 22-year old blushing like he was still 15.

Estella was back to herself, not being embarrassed for long, seeing as how she was friends with people who lived for her embarrassment. "Yeah, Bill. You're just jealous." Being the mature person she was, she stuck her tongue at him. "Do as your father says."

Rolling his eyes, Bill scooped his sister up and walked to the girl's tent.

Hermione and Estella bid the boys goodnight.

"Night!" the boys chimed together. Estella stopped at the entrance tent as waved goodbye to Charlie, her eyes shining with admiration. Charlie knew he would get teased but right now, he couldn't care less. Just seeing her happy made him forget everything.

"Night Ell." Her heart stopped as she heard her new nickname come from his mouth. She shivered at his deep voice. _Merlin, his voice should be illegal._ Then she remembered how he looked at the Veela's and her smile fell from her lips. _How could I possibly forget so soon? I shouldn't have flirted with him. How stupid could I get? He's no better than Link…_

 _Flashback_

 _And without further ado, allow me to introduce…the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"_

" _Ah Veela," Mr. Weasley told them, smiling like he knew something was going to happen._

" _What are veel-"Harry went to ask but stopped short when he saw them. A hundred beautiful women gracefully slide onto the field._ They can't be human. That's impossible. There's no way skin can be so…so perfect. _Music began to play and the women started to dance. Estella turned to ask Charlie what they were doing but stopped short when she saw Charlie. His mouth was hung open, his eyes filled with admiration and lust, leaning against the wall. Estella felt a horrible burning sensation in her stomache, focused on Charlie and the Veela. Aggravated, she yanked Charlie down in his seat and the music stopped._

 _Dazed, Charlie looked at Estella. Suddenly, he realized what he'd done and a sheepish blush ran across his face and neck. "Sorry you had to see that."_

 _Estella didn't return his smile. "Whatever."_

 _Flashback ended_

"Night Charles."

"Get up! Estella-Ginny-Hermione-come on, get up, this is urgent!"

Wide awake, Estella jumped out of bed at Fred and George's frantic tone. "What's happening?" Whatever it was, she could tell it wasn't good. The sounds of joy were replaced with terror and fear. Outside she could hear people running away from something. _Or someone._ The girls reached to put ome clothes on, but Fred stopped them, handing them each a jacket. He and George still had bed-head and jeans over their pajamas.

"No time!" He had to scream to be heard over the racket.

George yanked on Ginny's hand. "Get outside! _Now!_ "

Estella choked on her words as she witnessed the horror around her. People in masks controlling the people like puppets, twisting, bending, and breaking them to the will. She let out a sob, seeing a child being tossed around in the air, looking deathly white. _Who does that?_ She felt a wave of heat as the tent nearby was set on fire.

 _Oh God!_ "Harry! Harry! George-where's my brother?"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy had come out the tent, wands ready and faces determined. Frantic, Estella ran up to him with a crazed look in her eyes, close to hysterics.

"Where is he? Charles, Bill, Percy-where's my brother?"

"He's coming-"

'Where is he?"

"Estella!"

She opened her arms for her brother as she let out a chocked sigh.

"We're going to help the Ministry! You lot-get into the woods, and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Estella shook her head and pushed Harry to George. "Let me help you."

Instead of Mr. Weasley, Charlie spoke to her. "No. Absolutely not. You're going with the rest of them."

"Why can't I fight?!"

"You're not of age! Go!"

"Dammit Charlie! Let me help!"

Her cries of protests were ignored as the Weasleys of age raced to meet the attackers head on while the rest of the party rushed to the forest. Estella had taken her wand out, ready to face the intruders when she felt Fred yank on her arm, uprooting her from her spot. With one last fleeting glance at Charlie's fierce look, she allowed Fred to pull her to the woods, catching up with George, Hermione, Ginny, and Ron.

Screams of terror pierced the air, accompanied by the maddening shrieks of amusement. She could hear the children crying for their parents; the parents desperate to find their kids and get the hell out of there.

Estella cried out in pain as the fleeting people that raced to get out of there stepped on her ankle. Harry's hand slipped from her grasp and she had lost sight of him over the flood of people.

"Harry!"

Someone grabbed her hand. A familiar voice urged her to keep moving. "He'll be okay! Move! We'll find him as soon as the others get to safety!"

Her heart told her to look for Harry and forget everything else, her gut telling her something was wrongs. Yet the logical part of her knew to keep going. So she followed Fred, George, and Ginny, ignoring the pain in her ankle.

Passing the first few trees, she stopped to hide behind a wide tree, trying to steady her heart. She took deep breaths, calming herself enough to analyze her surroundings.

She could make out the other 3, their clothes tattered, faces smeared with dust against their pale faces. The light of the fire lit of their faces, showing the unmasked fear written all over them. Realizing there were only 4 of them, she began to pancik.

"Where are the others? Harry-Ron-Hermione?!"

George had wrapped his arms around his shaking sister while Fred held onto his best friend. He paused, trying to get the unwanted words through his mouth. Finally, he admitted, "We lost them," his voice cracking.

Ginny whimpered and buried herself deeper into George's arms. The older three shared dreaded looks, knowing it was their fault they lost them. A mutual understanding passed between them. _If something were to happen, the blame would lie on their shoulders,_

For what seemed like hours-but was really minutes-they sat in silence. Screams could still be heard. Estella desperately wanted to close her ears to block out those retched sounds but knew it wouldn't be wise in case someone was to approach them. She had the urge to look for the trio and even the other Weasleys but she knew it wouldn't have been wise. Without knowing it, she had been tugging on her hair, gnawing at her lip as she worried.

 _Snap._ In a flash, the four of them had their wands whipped out. The teens formed a circle around Ginny, protecting her from whatever there was. Silence filled the air, the tension think enough to be cut with a knife.

"We need to move."

"We can't just walk around."

Snarling, she shot back, "We need to find our family."

Just as angry, Fred said, "We need to protect Ginny."

"As Gryffindors, we do what we have to do. And right now, we have to fight."

"But-"

"Ginny is not a liability. I have no doubt she will save our skin George." Ginny shot her a surprised look, wondering what she had done to earn the older witches trust.

A familiar voice drawled out, "Get back to camp, Blood-Traitors. They're after the Mudbloods like Granger, not you."

Clenching her fist, Estella quaked in anger. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ "Of course _you_ would now Link. Daddy tell you his plans?"

She didn't have to look at him to know he was annoyed and his face red. "Don't be a fool Potter. You pick a fight them and they'll kill you and your friends. Just run off and hide-it should be easy, you do it every time you see a problem."

"Back off Malfoy," growled George. "We don't have time for this. Estella. We need to go."

"It looks like the chaos died down. We shouldn't have a problem sneaking back into the camp without any trouble," Fred agreed.

Estella hesitated, knowing if that we the case, she would just prove her enemy's point. Only after she heard Ginny whimper in fear she relented. "Alright."

Link twisted his handsome face into a disgusted look. "That's right. Run along to the pig house."

Knowing that if Link had gone on, Fred and George would have no problem attacking him. "Let's go." When she saw the two boys hadn't moved, she barked, " _Now!"_

The two brothers grabbed their younger sister and ran past the trees into the light. She took one more look at Link's face before she left. An unreadable look crossed his face when he saw her looking. As soon as she left, he dropped his guard, emotions flooding his face. _It's for the best. I needed to protect her._ He put on his mask and Apparated back to the camp.

"Bill!" The girl ran into her older brother's arms, her body quivering in fear. The other 3 just stood there, their eyes troubled. What a sight: their clothes torn, their faces muddy, and their eyes glassed over.

Bill sensed that something was wrong immediately. "What's the matter you-"he stopped when he realized that the others were missing. "Ron."

"We lost them," Estella stated softly and calmly, keeping her eyes on the ground. "We were with them and I lost him. I had him and I let go. Now I can't find him and Voldemort is out there ready to kill him!" By now she had begun to scream in aggravation and pent up fear. "I heard it! I heard someone yell out a spell and then…and then it was shown in the sky! His mark!"

She clenched her fists, trying to stop the tears from flowing. She knew she was scaring Ginny but it was like she couldn't stop. "The sign. _His_ sign! I know he's out there and I know he's out for Harry! And I lost him!" Her lower lip shook and she whispered, "I let him down. I let them all down."

Shaking her head, she headed to the girl's tent, the main tent empty after listening to her. They could all hear her sobs in the next tent, then silence. Ginny held onto her eldest brother tighter while the older Weasleys prayed that the three would be as safe as one could.

A few minutes later, Estella emerged back into the tent with a First Aid kit, no signs of her outburst visible. Her face which had been muddy and streaked with tears was now clean and calm.

"Give me your arm Bill," she ordered, all business. Everyone in the tent looked at the man confused. Ginny let out a cry when she saw his arm.

"Bloody hell Bill!" A gaping wound was pouring out blood, dripping down his arm. A pool of blood had formed on the round. The others hadn't even noticed their wounds, too busy worrying about their family.

"I'll tend to Bill first, then Percy." No one mentioned how she left out Charlie. They knew she was still upset that Charlie hadn't allowed her to fight.

"Ginny, I'll need you to sit somewhere else so I can tend to Bill." She set her first aid kit down and took out the supplies. Bill let out occasional hisses of pain but stayed still. Wrapping a bandage around his arm, she informed him, "I'll need to change your bandages later. Try not to move too much, otherwise it wound will reopen. Any other wounds?"

Bill shook his head and examined her work. "Neat."

"Stitches would work better."

"Stitches?"

"Er-never mind." She moved to Percy. "A spell should work just nicely."

"Episkey?" Percy guessed, but in reality, it sounded like, "Eplikesy."

She nodded and handed him a clean bedsheet. "Wipe off the blood first so you can say the spell properly."

Briskly she turned to Charlie and her eyes narrowed. No one spoke, the air tense. Bill led the others out, mumbling an excuse to the two. Charlie and Estella hadn't even acknowledged him, trusting him and Percy to protect the others.

Despite her pique towards Charlie, she couldn't help but notice the irony of the situation. Here was a buff dragon tamer, all muscle seated and wary of her-a tiny small girl, the size of a first-year.

"Take your shirt off Weasley."

"Eager aren't we?"

"Calm your hormones. I need to see the wound. Unless you want to bleed to death, then by all means go ahead."

Wincing, he brought his shirt up to chin. Feeling slightly bad, she helped him take it off and let out an involuntary gasp. Across his chest lied a cut, looking like someone had slashed him with a knife. "Why didn't you say anything Charles?"

His face contorted with pain. "You were angry at me."

" _So?"_

"I just wanted to give you time."

Sighing, she set to work. She rested her hand on her shoulder, dapping at his wound gently. Words weren't exchanged; they didn't need to be. Charlie gazed at the woman taking care of him, contemplating on whether or not he should start a conversation. Right when he opened his mouth to ask if she was training to become a Healer, his father entered the tent followed by the Golden Trio.

Weight was taken off his shoulder as Estella flew into her brother's arms. Charlie felt a sense of loss which he had never felt before. Never before had her thought of anyone like this. Back at Hogwarts, he was known as a…well as a womanizer. Not exactly disrespectful or degrading, but more as a hook-up. This feeling in him was unaccustomed as well as the fiery emotion in him when he saw her hug his younger brother.

"I was so worried for you," sobbed Estella, her hazel eyes rimmed with red. "I thought-"

"We're fine," assured Harry, grateful to see his sister.

"What happened? Ron-Hermione, are you guys hurt? Do I need to fix anything?" They shook their heads, taking a seat at the kitchen table next to Bill.  
Estella fixed the younger three with a glare and commanded, "Explain everything that happened."

So they did. They got up to the point to which Winky had Harry's wand without interruptions until Percy and Hermione began arguing. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ron asked, "Look, can someone just explain what that skull thing was? It wasn't hurting anyone…Why's it such a big deal?"

Exasperated, Hermione explained, "I told you, it's You-Know-Who's symbol, Ron. I read about it in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."

Mr. Weasley cut in. "And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years. Of course people panicked…it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

Ron was still confused. "I don't get it. I mean…it's only a shape in the sky."

"Don't you get it Ronald?" exploded Estella. "That makes it even worse! If a shape in the sky can promote enough fear for the Death-Eaters to flee, that's enough to see that somethings wrong! That picture up there represents death! It hangs up on your house, showing the world your dead and your family is torn apart." She laughed bitterly. "It's all for fun! That's Voldemort's definition of fun-Don't flinch, it's just a bloody name-and he wants a little reunion to remind him of the past. You can guess the reason the sign showed up today all you like but one thing I know for sure is this…" She looked everyone in the eyes, anger, fear, and love shining in her eyes. "Dark times are coming and our worst fears are coming back to haunt us. We need to stick together as a family and figure out what's happening. We need to fight and win. Once and for all."

She lowered her voice and shut her eyes. Opening them, she forced a small smile and kissed Harry on the forehead. "I'm off to bed. I'm sure Mr. Weasley wants us to leave as soon as possible. Best to get some sleep."

Not waiting to see if the other's followed, she opened the tent. Before she left though, she turned to Charlie, a gentle smile crossed her face. "I'll take care of your wound later Charlie. It should be clean enough to not get infected tonight. Wake me up earlier so I can take care of you and Bill." And with that, she left for the girl's tent, planning out another letter to Sirius.


	11. Dress Robes

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

"I told Sirius about my scar. I'm waiting for answer."

"It's about time! I wrote to him weeks ago, granted he never answered me."

"Good thinking! I bet Sirius'll know what to do!

Harry shrugged and muttered disappointedly. "I hoped he'd get back to me quickly."

Always the voice of reason, Hermione pointed out that they didn't know where Sirius is. "Hedwig's not going to manage that journey in a few days."

Even though Harry knew that Hermione was right, he still couldn't help but feel despondent. His sister felt her heart break for her brother and his godfather. After all those years of not knowing the truth, Harry finally got to connect with someone who cared and because of one little mistake, Sirius is on the run. Estella might've not know Remus was her godfather until she was 15, but she can still contact him without any fear or worry. She rest her hand on his shoulder, silently giving him support.

Trying to cheer Harry up, Ron suggested they play Quidditch, thinking that Quidditch could fix Harry's problems. "Come on-three on three, Bill and Charlie and Fred and George will play…" After a second thought, he added, "You can try out the Wronski Feint…"

Estella and Hermione spoke at the same time: Estella indignant and Hermione annoyed.

"What if I want to play?"

"Harry doesn't want to play Quidditch right now!"

Ron paled when he realized he forgot Estella. "Er-you can be on my team."

"But that would be 3-4!"

"Hermione can play."

" _I'm_ not doing anything. We all need to go to bed."

Harry piped up, "I want to play Quidditch. Hang on, I'll get my Firebolt."

Huffing in aggravation, Hermione left the room, muttering. Vaguely, the older witch could make out the words "Boys" and "Quidditch".

Slinging her arm around her younger brother and his friends, she grinned; her eyes gleamed with anticipation and her smile widened. "I think it's time to show your brothers who's better at Quidditch."

"But they are."

 _Smack._

"That's an unfair advantage to George's team!"

"If you're as fantastic at Quidditch as you say you are, then you should have no problem beating us, extra player or not."

"Technically, it's an even team since Ron's on their team."

"Oi!"

Ruffling the youngest Weasley boy's hair, she laughed. "Come on Ronniekins, Bill's just messing with you. Besides, I think you can save more Quaffles than Bill any day."

Charlie snorted. "Don't underestimate my team Potter. You haven't seen the two of us play yet."

She smiled cheekily at him and mounted her broom. Picking up the Quaffle she mounted her broom, motioning Ginny to do the same. "I don't need to see the two of you play to know my team will win." She pushed off the ground. Hovering just above his head and tossed the Quaffle to Ginny. "But if it makes you feel better, Ginny can play Chaser on your team and we'll add the snitch; just for you."

The other team captain stayed silent, amused by her fiery passion for the game. Instead, he let out the snitch and watched it zip out of sight. He fly into the air on the opposite side of the pitch and Ginny went to his team. The other Wesleys and Harry went to their respective teams, no words being exchanged, only smirks and challenging glares.

Hermione chose to stay referee. Standing in-between them, she ordered them to shake hands. Ever so confident, Charlie held out his hand, his eyebrow quirked up. She took his challenge and shook hands with the older man, wearing Cheshire grin.

"Ready to lose Weasley?"

"I don't see anyone that could stop us from winning."

She refused to back down, glee shining in her hazel eyes. Charlie struggled not to get lose in them. "You must be blind. I would suggest getting Percy's glasses but I'm afraid your head's too big for them to fit. Must be that air floating around."

A collection of gasps and 'oohs' were let out. Never before had they seen someone challenge Charlie like this or frankly, seen someone get a reaction like this from him.

Hermione interrupted their stare and yelled, "Alright love-birds! Time to play." Blowing her whistle, she threw the Quaffle in the air-she knew the procedure after attending every Gryffindor match to support them-and the players shot up in the air.

Ron, Harry, and George flew down to meet Estella-Harry with the snitch in his hand, George with his beater bat, and Ron with the first Quaffle he'd ever saved-and jumped on her screaming "We won!" She staggered backward and tried to tell them to let go. Hermione had to pry them off her seeing as how they were crushing her insides like they were putty. When they finally released her, she took deep breaths, trying to regain her breath.

Charlie, Bill, Ginny, and Fred all landed by her, congratulating them on their win. No hard feelings were passed since they all knew that the trash talking was fake and they all were fantastic Quidditch plyers-even Ron. Sweat poured down their flushed faces, their adrenaline still pumping.

Wheezing, Estella managed to get out, "Thank…you…"

Charlie patted her on back. "Great skills out there Potter. Both of you. No wonder you made Captain."

"She's better than Wood Chuck."

"Yeah. She doesn't even have to be better than him to Quidditch. The fact she doesn't make an hour long speech makes her number one."

Harry nodded his head in agreement before turning to the youngest Weasley. "You're flying skills are amazing. Have you tried out for the team?"

"Uh…" Ginny could only manage to let out a syllable before turning into a stuttering mess. She cursed herself, knowing she was just making things awkward. Seeing where her brother was going, Estella added, "You could tryout! I'm holding tryouts this year for the reserve team! I know you play Seeker so if Harry ends up without any bones again, I'll be able to count on you!"

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Fred, and George all laughed as they remember what happened when Lockheart tried to heal Harry. Estella laughed as well but couldn't forget her rage when that happened. _That bloody idiot. He should have let my brother go to the Hospital Wing. Arrogant toad. He's just like…_ She stopped her train of thoughts, refusing to think about _him._

No one noticed her inner battle and Fred went on. "I thought she was going to kill him."

"Fred and I had to pin her down to make sure she wouldn't attack him."

"You had it easy George! You weren't the one with hand over her big mouth. The witch _bit_ me!"

"Maybe if you hadn't stuck your filthy hands on my lips, it wouldn't have bitten you. And what do you mean by 'big mouth'!"

"You'd think the words big mouth would be obvious George."

"Don't be rude Fred. Estella's just slow. She has to make up for her big mouth by having a small brain."

"Why you little-"

Bill analyzed the new Quidditch Captain for Gryffindor before scrunching his face in confusion. "How did it take two of you to hold her down?"

Harry rested his arm on older sister's shoulder, leaning over her. "She's the devil."

Estella made a point to argue then shrugged. "I'm not even going to deny it."

Charlie sent her an amused smile while Bill directed everyone back the house. They found Hermione and Percy at each other's throats like cats and dogs-Hermione hadn't stayed long after the game. Shooing everyone out the kitchen was Mrs. Weasley. "I think you'd all better go upstairs and check that you've packed properly! Come on now, all of you…"

"It's the younger girls you have to watch out for," Estella commented before she headed upstirs, referring to their conversation back at the field. "Feisty they are." She could feel Charlie's eyes burning on her as she followed the girl's to Ginny's room.

"Look Ella…Mum got your supplies and some gold from your vault…and she even set out your underwear."

"Stuff it Gin."

The girls shifted through the stuff Mrs. Weasley bought in Diagon Alley. _I hope she used my money to buy the other's supplies._ But Estella knew that the mother hen wouldn't do it no matter how much she begged. _That woman is too good for this world._ They had the same tools: parchment, quills, and books, each for their respective classes and…

In unison, the girls made noises in confusion, calling for Mrs. Weasley.

"What-"

"Why-"

"Mum-"

Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room when she heard them. "Yes?"

Cocking their heads to the side, they held up an article of clothing. "What's this?"

"A dress."

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Ginny asked, "We got that. Why do we have it?"

"Well it was on your school lists."

"But _why?_ "

Her mother didn't bother answering, leaving with a "Don't forget pack it last so it stays flat". The three of them knew that Mrs. Weasley was keeping something from them. The question was what are they keeping from them.

"I bet your brothers know Gin."

"Bill? Charlie?"

"Both-maybe Percy."

Hermione added, "Something big is going to happen over at Hogwarts and the ones out of school are just bound to know."

Estella mulled over the younger girl's words. "I could ask Bill or Charlie if they know," she suggested.

"I bet you would love having a chance to talk to my brother wouldn't you?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Hazel eyes showed innocent that the others didn't believe when she asked, "I don't dig younger boys. Ron will have to deal with it."

"I meant Charlie you twat!"

Instead of denying it like she usually does, she motions for them to start packing again. Stuffing her books at the bottom of her trunk, she said, "Charlie's a great guy Gin." The two younger witches glanced at each other with satisfied grins. "Now put those dresses in your trunks. Mrs. Weasley picked out the perfect ones for us."


	12. What's Happening at Hogwarts

**` Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. Includes quotes from the Goblet of Fire.**

"There's no way that _I'm_ entering first."

"Why not?"

"Because she doesn't trust you two gits."

"Sod off Ginny."

"I refuse to enter before you guys."

"How come you get to go after us?"

"I'm not an immature twat who will knock people into a first year by ramming their trolley into the back of someone elses."

"Come on Estella-"

"That was a long time ago!"

"It happened last year!"

"If one of you doesn't move, I'm going to ram all three of you into the wall that isn't magic!"

"Ya know Gin…for a 13 year old, you sure do have an attitude."

Fred and George ended up on the floor on the other side of King's Cross station, moaning on the floor. Their trolleys rolled away from them, fellow classmates jumping out the way to avoid them. The rest of the Weasleys kept on walking, not bothering to help them up. Mrs. Weasley stuck to scolding Ginny about violence towards her brothers while secretly smiling in amusement and pride on seeing her daughter stand up for herself. While the younger kids were too scared to laugh at the pranksters, Bill, Charlie, and Estella hadn't bothered to cover their snorts as everyone gazed to see who was causing such a commotion.

Charlie bent down to whisper in Estella's ear, "You aren't unsettled by their looks?"

"When you've been friends with the twins for as long as I have, you get those looks so much, a normal gaze would confuse me." Then Estella paused, thinking. "Wait-if you were there in the twin's first and second year, how come I haven't met you before?"

Charlie gave her a look. "I thought you knew who I was."

"I knew _of_ you, but I've never seen or spoken to you before this summer." She paused then admitted sheepishly, "Well, maybe I had when I was younger but I don't recall meeting you."

George popped up behind her and slung his arm around her shoulders. A second later, another arm wrapped around her waist.

"You've seen Charlie before," George commented.

"We introduced you to him when we were first sorted."

 _Flashback_

" _Potter, Estella."_

 _The tiny 11 year old girl walked to the stool, visibly shaking. Around her gossip, whispers, and murmurs filled the once quiet atmosphere. She had no clue why they were staring at her like that. All she could think about was how this school would turn out like her other school…where everyone thought she was a freak._

 _She made her way to the stool and hesitated. Turning her innocent hazel eyes to Professor, she widened them in question. The old woman's eyes softened a tiny bit before nodding to the first year. Estella took a deep breath, the Great Hall now silent, waiting for the hat to be placed on her head._

 _As soon as she sat down, an old ratty hat was placed on top her head. It was so big, it slipped down her face, covering her eyes._

"You've got your father's spirit in you."

 _Estella let out a gasp when she heard the hat spoke in her mind. After collecting herself, she thought about what the hat told her._ "You…you knew my father?"

"And your mother. Bright witch she was. Smartest one in her year. I believe you've inherited your father's courage and your mother's heart. Yet you would best thrive in…"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 _The witch let out a yelp when she heard the magical hat burst out her house. The hat was lifted from her head and her head frizzed, getting strands in her face. Blowing the strands out her face, she moved towards her new house. She sat down next to two red-heads, both looked older than her._

 _Estella didn't talk to anyone as she waited for her new friends to be sorted. Cedric had gone to Hufflepuff and Davis was already in Ravenclaw. Katie, Angelica, and Alicia were placed in Gryffindor as well. Now all that were left were…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 _One of the twins plopped himself across from Estella._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

 _The last Weasley sat himself next to his twin._

"We told you you would be in Gryffindor." The older male spoke, a proud smile on his face.

"Of course they would Charles. They're Weasleys after all," _an uptight looking boy interjected._

 _Fred was so happy, he decided to ignore his older brother's pompous tone and pointed to the boy that spoke._

"This is our brother, uptight Percival. He's in third year." _He pointed to the wizard with glasses and freckles dotted on his cheeks. Bright red hair, blue eyes, and pale cheeks. The trademark Weasley look. Percy glared at his younger brother but didn't respond. Instead, he held out his hand towards the new witch and said,_ "It's a pleasure to meet you."

 _The black-haired witch placed her tiny hand in his and gave him a firm handshake. She gave him a shy smile and responded with just as much politeness._ "You as well."

 _George snorted quietly at the two and motioned to the oldest boy next to Percy. He has shoulder length hair that curled around the base of his neck. Freckles spotted his face but not as much as the others. She could tell he once had bright hair which darkened over time. He was tan and fit too, looking like he exercised well enough. The younger witch noticed a scar that ran up, showing a little on his neck. The older person would've been scary had it not been for the gentle smile on his lips._

 _Before George could get an introduction down, Estella blurted out,_ "He's not really a Weasley is he? He doesn't look a lot like you, Fred, or Percy."

 _Everyone around the Gryffindor table went silent for a moment, ignoring the other first years that were being called. Letting out a yelp, Estella shrunk down in her seat, silently reprimanding herself for speaking without thinking when people looked at her with wide eyes. A deep chuckle broke though the atmosphere. Looking up, she saw the older wizard laughing._

 _In a soothing, low baritone voice, the man introduced himself, holding out his hand. With his eyes glittering in amusement he introduced himself._ "I'm Charlie. Charlie Weasley."

 _End flashback_

Before the embarrassed witch could defend herself, George added, "And what about when you got lost and Charlie helped you get to class?"

"How did you two know I helped her? You weren't even there!"

"We have our ways."

 _Flashback_

"Great. Just fantastic. I'm already late to my first class. Could this day get any better?" _Footsteps could be heard and the first year let out a soft groan._ Of course it can, _she thought_. A teacher catches me out and puts me in detention."

 _The footsteps began to grow louder as the figure grew closer. Now the witch could hear someone whistling. She could vaguely recognize the voice but at that moment, all she wanted to do was get to class._

 _Gathering her courage, Estella forced her soft and kind voice to stay firm and level._ "I'm sorry to bother you but would you be ever so kind to direct me to my next class? I'm afraid I'm lost and I don't know where to go."

 _The person smirked as he made himself visible. Estella let out an inaudible gasp as she recognized the man._ "Already tired of your classes Miss Potter?"

"Oh no, you musn't think that! I got lost trying to get to Charms and Fred, George, and Lee left me!"

 _The older prefect smiled at her distress and offered,_ "I can show you to your class if you would like."

 _Estella grinned but it quickly faded._ "But what about your classes? Surely you don't want to miss them?"

 _The lost first year jumped when Charlie's laugh echoed around the eerie silent corridor. He held out his hand and reluctantly, Estella placed her delicate hand in his calloused on, pushing a strand of her black hair behind her ear; she always had a bad habit of doing that. The 6_ _th_ _year began walking the opposite way Estella was, with her trailing behind him._

"For one, I wouldn't want anyone having detention on the first day so I'm going to escort a pretty first year to her class," he said, winking. A small blush filled her cheeks. "And secondly, I needed to talk to him anyway. Drop something off for extra credit."

 _Once again, the halls were quiet, only their footsteps could be heard: Charlie's feet stepping heavily and Estella's tiny feet walking delicately._

"Charlie?"

"Yes."

"….Thanks."

 _End flashback_

"I feel bad for you mate. She doesn't even remember her own Quidditch captain."

"WHAT!?"

 _Flashback_

"Chaser with O'Brady! Beaters are with me!"

"Good luck you guys."

"You too Estella!"

"Yeah-break a…what was it? A finger?"

"A leg Fred. It's a leg."

 _The second year made her way to the seventh year who was twice the size she was._ It's a good thing I'm not so easily intimidated, _she thought._ Otherwise I'd knock some poor bloke in the head with the Quaffle.

 _O'Brady raised his voice so the other 10 people could hear him._ "It'll be an elimination process. Half of you go on one team, the other on another. You'll play against each other until we call time. After that, the people who did better stay. Any questions. _He was meet with silence and he grinned. Mounting his broom, he pauses before adding,_ "Oh I almost forgot. The final Chasers will end up playing against each other with the final beaters." _A couple of the second years shivered._ "Anyone who can't handle it can leave." _Everyone seemed frozen to their spot and he nodded in approval._ "We got some true Gryffindors this year Chuck. Up and at 'em boys and girls!"

 _And so the tryouts began, games after game. Quaffle after quaffle. After each game, more and people were sent back to the castle. The older team members stuck to watching the students but sometimes participating to test out sportsmanship. Sweat dripped as each minute passed. A few hours later, Charlie called the remainder of people to the ground. The chasers that were left were Estella, Angelina Johnson, and Alicia Spinnet. The beaters were Fred, George, and a random 5_ _th_ _year._

 _Fred and George sent their friends a thumbs up and a wink. All three girls sent them tired yet proud smiles. They could hear Lee in the background, cheering them on through their exhaustion. Clapping his hands, the Gryffindor captain sent them dazzling smiles which only Estella returned-everyone else didn't have the energy._

"Are you ready for the last round?" _The group of second years gazed at each other and nodded their head in unison. They understood what this meant: someone would win and the others would go back. Together, they came to a conclusion: no matter what, they would stay friends, loser or winner._

"Good because we're not doing it." _Six heads swiveled to look at him in unison, all etched with confusion._ "I've already chosen."

 _While most of the people were nervous, Estella was filled with curiosity._ "If that's the case, why did you say that we needed to do another round?"

 _Angelina- being the sensible second year she was-explained,_ "He probably wanted to see if we could play, even if we were nervous. Or if we listened to him without complaining."

 _Charlie agreed._ "That's true. Or it could be the fact I just wanted to mess you guys."

 _O'Brady bobbed his head beaming._ "He makes up stuff every year for tryouts."

 _Silence filled the pitch and the older team members were met with blank faces. All of a sudden, the girls burst into giggles and the boys began to chuckle. They had to admit. Charlie got them good._

"Angelina and Alicia will be on the reserve team for Chasers; Billy will be on the reserve team for Beater. Fred, George, and Estella…I'll see you at practice next week. 5 p.m. Don't be late."

 _End flashback_

By now Estella's face was bright red from humiliation and horror. "I am so so so sorry Charlie for not remembering you. Well, I remember you, just not…you. Mean I recall someone being nice. Wait-I take that back. I mean-I feel awful. I can't believe it. Please forgive me." She began to apologize profusely, quickly becoming flustered. Her brother shook his head in amazement. "I knew you had horrible memory but honestly Stella."

"I didn't mean to!"

Charlie shook his head sending her a gentle smile. A familiar twisting feeling happened in her stomach, something that only happened when Link was around. Relief filled her as she saw he was more amused than mad. Or that's what she tried to believe anyway. "Its fine Estella," he forgave. "You probably didn't recognize me. I changed a lot."

 _Change you did._ "Yeah. Yeah you're right."

Mrs. Weasley called the Hogwarts students over. "Time for you to put your things away. Go before all the compartments are taken."

The Potters, Weasleys, and Hermione found a place to put their stuff in halfway along the train. Then they made their way back to the platform to wish Bill, Charlie, and Mrs. Weasley a good-bye.

"It was nice meeting you!" The two Potters exclaimed, Harry shaking Charlie's hand and Estella shaking Bill's.

"You've got a strong grip," Bill admitted. "For a girl of course," he added jokingly.

Snorting, Estella quipped, "I'm even better on the pitch."

Fred and George were released from their mother's hold and gave their oldest brother a pat on the back.

"It's true," Fred admitted.

"You should've seen Malfoy's hand-"

"When the captains needed to shake on it."

"His hand turned redder than Weatherby's hair."

Estella interrupted. "You have the same colored hair idiot."

George ignored her and continued. "Redder than his hair."

Bill looked at her with respect. From what he saw this summer, Bill was thoroughly surprised. At first. When he heard the Potters were staying with them for the Cup, he was skeptical. Famous people staying at the Burrow, where everyone there was poor and a 'Blood-traitor' was uncommon. Yet they proved him wrong. Both of them were well-behaved and minded their p's and q's. Never once had they complained and they even offered to help around the house-even his brothers don't do that.

Harry had a level head and he went with Ron very well. He was modest and never boasted his wealth to the family. Bill respected him, empathizing him for not having his parents. But what he was really impressed by was the 5 foot 5 inch tall witch that his younger brother was slowly falling for. _She's proved herself_ , he thought as he hugged the rest of his family goodbye. She had a certain beauty that wasn't like everyone's definition of beauty. She's her own person. Different but the same. Bill already considered the two Potters part of the Weasley clan, making them honorary members in his world. _Maybe not even honorary from what I'm seeing._

Eyes lit with a mischievous fire that would give the twin's a run for their money filled Charlie's eyes. Hugging Ginny, he casually let out, "I might be seeing you all sooner than you think."

"Why?" Fred demanded eagerly.

"You'll see. Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it…it's 'classified information until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all." He added mysteriously.

Bill, catching on to his brother's act, stuffed his hands in his pocket, aiming a wistful gaze to the train. "Yea, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year."

"Why?" George repeated querulously.

Keeping a straight face, Bill added, "You're to have an interesting year." After pretending to think, he said, "I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" questioned Ron.

Before his oldest brothers could tease them anymore, the whistle blew, signaling the train was about to depart. Hustling them inside, Mrs. Weasley wished them a safe trip once more.

Estella was the last person to climb on the train. Closing the door, she leaned out the window and pecked the motherly figure on the cheek with affection. "Thank you for allowing Harry and me to stay t the Burrow. It was a joy to stay with you."

"Thanks for having us to stay, ." Hermione piped.

"Yeah, thanks for everything," Harry added gratefully.

Estella added, "It was nice meeting you Bill. And It was nice to see you again Charlie," not wanting them to get left out.

The plump woman waved her hand. "Oh it was my pleasure, dears." Taking up on her sons' game, she lightened their curious fire. 'I'd incite you for Christmas, but…well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with…one thing and another."

Together they groaned. "Mum!" Ron complained. 'What d'you three know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," said Mrs. Weasley, smiling. "It's going to be very exciting - mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules -"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you...Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George? Estella?"

Before the rest of them could pry any more information from them, the train's pistons hissed and slowly began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," Fred tried yelling out over the noise of the train. Bill, Charlie, and his mum pretended not to hear him. The people on the train watched as the Disapparated.

"Damn!" Estella, Fred, and George exclaimed together. Patting her friends back, the witch moved to go find their compartment. "Let's go find Lee mates."

Author's note: I'm positive that's not how Quidditch tryouts work, but for the sake of my sanity, let's just go with it.


End file.
